starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP: Konsei Chronicles/Thomas Cutter
Below is a list of Thomas Cutter's Pokemon in order of when he received or caught them. Blastoise Blastoise was Thomas' starter Pokemon that he received from Professor Sycamore as a Squirtle in Kalos. Being confident in his abilities and kind of heart he has a sense of duty to protect others that cannot protect themselves. Being able to take most attacks and dish damage out regularly Squirtle evolved into a Wartortle during Thomas' match in the Cyllage Gym against Grant's Tyrunt. During his time as a Wortortle he was increasingly looked up to as the leader of Thomas' team by Thomas' other Pokemon. Wartortle evolved into Blastoise during Thomas' match in the Laverre Gym against Valerie's Sylveon. Thomas was eventually given a Mega Ring and Blastoisinite by Professor Sycamore shortly before challenging the Kalos Elite Four. Blastoise then became Thomas' ace in the whole due to the powerful effects of mega evolution. It was Mega Blastoise that beat Champion Tobias team of legendary Pokemon in Unova. Blastoise's most commonly used moves include Auru Sphere, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Rapid Spin, and Skull Bash. Chesnaught Chesnaught was caught as a Chespin on Kalos Route 2. Chesnaught's most commonly used moves include Brick Break, Energy Ball, Giga Impact, Hammer Arm, Spiky Shield, Solar Beam, and Wood Hammer. Delphox Delphox was caught as a Fennekin on Kalos Route 2. Delphox's most commonly used moves include Blast Burn, Calm Mind, Fire Blast, Heat Wave, Mystical Fire, Psychic, and Shadow Ball. Greninja Greninja was caught as a Kroakie on Kalos Route 2. Talonflame Talonflame was caught as a Fletchling at Santalune Forest in Kalos. Fletchling started off as Thomas' main Pokemon to use against the various fighting types used by trainers throughout Kalos. Fletchling then evolved into Fletchinder after defeating Viola's Vivillon at the Santalune Gym. As a Fletchinder it started to be more aggressive towards other Pokemon. Squirtle would regularly drench it with water gun to keep it from going to far. It would evolve into Talonflame after defeating Ramos' Gogoat at the Coumarine Gym. Subsequently it became even more aggressive and started bullying Thomas' other Pokemon. It wasn't until Wartortle saved Talonflame from a horde of Haunter on Kalos Route 14 that Talonflame started to behave and started respecting Wartortle as the lead Pokemon of Thomas' team. Talonflame's most commonly used moves include Acrobatics, Aerial Ace,Brave Bird, Flamethrower, Flareblitz, Roost, and Steel Wing. Azumaril Azumaril was caught as a Azurill on Kalos Route 3. Gyarados Gyarados was caught as a Magikarp on Kalos Route 3. Roserade Roserade was caught as a Budew on Kalos Route 4. Gardevoir Gardevoir was caught as a Ralts on Kalous Route 4. Aeglislash Aeglislash was caught as a Honedge on Kalos Route 6. Jumpluff Jumpluff was caught as a Hoppip on Kalos Route 7. Haxorus Haxorus was caught as an Axew at Connecting Cave in Kalos. Vaporeon Vaporeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Jolteon Jolteon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Flareon Flareon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Espeon Espeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Umbreon Umbreon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Leafeon Leafeon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Glaceon Glaceon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Sylveon Sylveon was caught as an Eevee on Kalos Route 10. Nidoking Nidoking was captured as a Nidoran on Kalos Route 11. Staraptor Staraptor was caught as a Starly on Kalos Route 11. Wobbuffet Woffuffet was caught at Reflection Cave in Kalos. Heracross Heracross was caught at Kalos Route 12. Flygon Flygon was caught as a Trapinch on Kalos Route 13. Garchomp Garchomp was caught as a Gible on Kalos Route 13. Chandelure Chandelure was caught as a Litwick at the Lost Hotel in Kalos. Rotom Rotom was caught at the Lost Hotel in Kalos. Torkoal Torkoal was caught on Kalos Route 18. Tyranitar Tyranitar was caught as a Pupitar on Kalos Route 18. Aggron Aggron was caught as a Lairon on Kalos Route 18. Dragonite Dragonite was caught as a Dragonair on Kalos Route 21. Serperior Serperior was given to Thomas as a Snivy by Professor Juniper as a gift in Unova. Samurott Samurott was caught as an Oshawott on Unova Route 1. Excadrill Excadrill was caught as a Drilbur at the Relic Passage in Unova. Whimsicott Whimsicott was caught as a Cottonee at Castelia City in Unova. Archeops Archeops was found as a Plume Fossil at the Relic Castle in Unova. Later it was revived into a Archen by Lenora in Nacrene City. Carracosta Carracosta was found as a Cover Fossil at the Relic Castle in Unova. Later it was revived into a Tirtouga by Lenora in Nacrene City. Metagross Metagross was caught as a Metang at the Giant Chasm in Unova. Torterra Torterra was given to Thomas as a Turtwig by Professor Rowan in Sinnoh as a gift. Infernape Infernape was caught as a Chimchar on Sinnoh Route 201. Gallade Gallade was caught as a Ralts on Sinnoh Route 208. Noctowl Noctowl was caught as a Hoothoot on Sinnoh Route 210. Sceptile Sceptile was given to Thomas as a Treecko by Professor Birch in Hoenn as a gift. Blaziken Blaziken was caught as a Torchic at Petalburg Woods in Hoenn. Swampert Swampert was caught as a Mudkip at Dewford Town in Hoenn. Typhlosion Typhlosion was given to Thomas as a Cyndaquil by Professor Elm as a gift in Johto. Meganium Meganium was caught as a Chikorita on Johto Route 29. Venasaur Venasaur was given to Thomas as a Bulbasaur by Professor Oak as a gift in Kanto. Charizard Charizard was caught as a Charmander on Kanto Route 24.